A dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) optical transport platform (OTP), also generically recognized as reconfigurable optical add/drop multiplexer (ROADM) technology, is becoming more widely used as network providers seek to increase network capacities. The technology provides wavelength provisioning for cost-effective transport of high-bandwidth services with DWDM.